1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric, in particular a fabric which can be used in a paper making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of such fabrics used in paper making machines is the so-called stuffed spiral link fabric. Such a fabric includes a plurality of helically wound coil members extending in the cross machine direction of the fabric. These coil members are arranged such that adjacent coil members are in an intermeshing relation with respect to each other such as to generate connecting channels into which hinge members are introduced. By way of these hinge members or hinge wires, which often are referred to as pintles, the adjacent coil members are articulated with respect to each other such that a flexible endless fabric can be obtained. Within each coil member and between the two connecting channels associated to such a coil member there is a further channel which is filled with a so-called stuffer member or stuffer yarn for providing a desired permeability. As is the case with the hinge members or hinge wires, these stuffer members or stuffer yarns extend in the longitudinal direction of the coil members.
When producing such a fabric, after having arranged the coil members in an intermeshing position and after having introduced the hinge wires and possibly the stuffer yarns, the fabric is exposed to heat while putting the structure under tension. This serves for stabilizing the structure and for providing the final shape.
One problem with such a fabric is that the tension applied to the fabric during the paper making process in a paper machine may differ from the one as applied during the heat setting process. Particularly when the tension applied during the paper making process is substantially higher than the tension applied during the heat setting process, there occurs a stretching of the fabric leading to an undesired change in the permeability.
From GB 2 148 337 A there is known such a fabric in which the spaces formed within the fabric between the coil members and the hinge wires are filled with an elastomeric open-cell foam. The foam is applied to the fabric in liquid form such that even small gaps can be filled. One problem of such a fabric is that these fabrics, after having been used in a paper making process, often are cleaned by means of a jet of high pressure water or air or steam directed against the fabric surface in order to remove contaminants. Especially if water is used, the operating pressure may be up to 350 bar. Such a high pressure jet directed to the fabric surface leads to the problem of dislodgement and removal of foam material such that again there occurs a change in the permeability of the fabric.